list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazan
Zazan is a Chimera Ant. Relationships *Chimera Ant Queen (mother) *many siblings Powers and Abilities Powers Arachnid physiology: Zazan is a humanoid Chimera Ant. Like the other members of her species, she has jointed hands and legs. Her long, scorpion-like tail bears a red heart in the telson. *''Stinger:'' Zazan's stinger contains a neurotoxin that can incapacitate a pro Hunter in an instant. According to Rammot, creatures stung by it normally sleep for about a month. Queen shot: Zazan's stinger contains a special toxin that she can use to transform her human victims into grotesque animal forms that are completely loyal to her. Once stung, the victim will not revert to his or her previous form even if Zazan dies. This ability entails Manipulation, since the mutated humans are under her control. Monster queen form: This technique is Zazan's last resort. Zazan removes her stinger and transforms herself into a grotesque crocodile-like monster. The volume of her aura increases dramatically, as well as her durability. In fact, a sneak attack with Ko from a top-class Nen user like Feitan did no damage to her. Her physical strength also receives a remarkable boost, as she managed to break his arm with a single blow. Abilities Authority: '''During her time as a squadron leader, Zazan had authority over her underlings, which she retained and amplified after proclaiming herself queen and enslaving a great number of humans. '''Proficient hand-to-hand combatant: Zazan is skilled in unarmed fighting. She deflected all of Feitan's sword slashes bare-handed and without ever getting hit. She also has good foot play, as she managed to out-maneuver her quick opponent and move behind his back. More than on her limbs, however, she relies on her stinger to fight, using it both to stab and pierce when attacking and to block or grab when defending. Its length allows her to keep enemies away from her and its position on her back and flexibility grant her a degree of protection from attacks coming from her blind spots. She is also capable of employing kicks in her fighting style. After transforming, it is shown that she resorts mainly on her arms, probably due to the bulk of her body. Perception: She is also fairly perceptive, realizing that Feitan was unguarded after using Ko and hurling a small quantity of aura at him, which dealt a lot of damage. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Zazan is fast enough to keep up with Feitan at the beginning of their duel. She is particularly quick at striking with her stinger, which she used to intercept Feitan's sword attacks and strike back. She could move so fast that Kalluto had a hard time following her, although at that point her speed had already been eclipsed by Feitan's. Zazan also has good reactions, receiving praise even from her opponent, whose movements she managed to follow for most of the fight. Enhanced durability: Even in her normal form, Zazan has a very durable body, more than the average Chimera Ant. A bullet fired at point-blank range had the only effect of putting a scratch on her cheekbone. Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users